Those that Spit at Heaven: Souji's Story
by The Real Nowhere-Man
Summary: A novelization of Persona 4 set in the universe of my up-and-coming fic, "Those that Spit at Heaven".
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note/mission statement: **Yo Chinatown! So, I have an idea for a new persona series that I'm going to make. It's called " Those that Spit at Heaven" and it'll be a big old crossover involving the protagonists from each series. What I want to do before that however, is to write up the stories of P3 and P4. I wanted to do P3 first, but I started re-playing P4 and decided to go with that cause the thoughts were flowing there. Watch out for the intro to "Those that Spit at Heaven" in which Souji meats Minato.

The whole project is probably going to take quite a while to finish thought, I mean, the novelization of p3 and 4 alone…jeez. The momentum of my own enthusiasm might not be enough to pull me al the way through this. So please review lots to help me keep going.

Anyway, I went with P4 first, because I had a much better feel for Souji's personality than Minato's. Since the whole game is a sort of investigation theme, I've been going through a lot of detective things. Monk, Psych, Sherlock, Where's Waldo?, etc. And decided to give Souji a slightly Holmesesque personality in a way…well, you'll see.

(Also, I don't own the Persona(TM!) series)

So, please enjoy:

**Those that Spit at Heaven: Souji's Story**

_ This place…a limousine? _

_ Everything was blue velvet. Even the glasses at the min-bar were tinted blue. A man with an impossibly large nose sat directly opposite me, while an attractive woman with hair so blonde it was almost silver. The man's eyes were closed and his hands were clasped together underneath his nose. Suddenly his eyes opened, intense and beady, and he spoke in a voice that you'd think is reserved for evil butlers (who, by the way…always did it)._

_ "Welcome, to the Velvet Room." He lifted his head so I could get a good look at his face and continued to speak:_

_ " Ah…It seems we have a guest with an intriguing destiny…" he chuckled, though I wasn't sure of what was so funny._

_ "My name is Igor, I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter."_

_Oh, so I'm dreaming…that explains it._

_ "It is a room, that only those bound by a contract may enter. It may be, that such a fate awaits you in the future. Now then, why don't you introduce yourself?"_

_ Hey, you're a figment of my imagination, you should know. But I decided to play along, curious to where it would go._

_ "Seta, Souji" I told him._

_ "Hmm, I see." He said in that I-know-something-you-don't tone that creeped my out more than a little bit. "Now, let's take a look into your future, shall we?"_

_ He held his palm over the blue table in front of him. There was a blue flash of light and a deck of cards materialized on the table_

_ "Do you believe in fortune telling?" he asked as the deck separated, and various cards moved to different positions without being touched " Each reading is done with the same cards, but the result is always different. Life itself follows the same principles, doesn't it?"_

_ He turned his hand, and a card flipped over._

_ "Hm…the Tower in the upright position represents the immediate future. It seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent." I love how he says terrible catastrophe the same way most people say "nice weather"_

_ "The card indicating the future beyond that is…the Moon, in the upright position. This card represents hesitation, and mystery…very interesting indeed. It seems you will encounter a misfortune at your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you."_

_ No joke, the guy's eyeballs look like they're going to roll right out of his sockets._

_ " In the coming days, you will enter into a contract of some sort, after which you will return here. The coming year is a turning point in your destiny…if the mystery goes unsolved, your future may be forever lost."_

_ Wow, my sub-conscious is full of some weird crap._

_ "My duty, is to provide assistance to our guests, to ensure that doesn't happen."_

_ My eyes wandered to the terse woman whose steady gaze had been on me during Igor's entire monologue. Igor seemed to take notice and with a wave of his hand, banished the cards_

_ "Ah! I have neglected to introduce my assistant to you. This is Margaret. She is a resident of this place, like myself."_

_ "My name is Margaret." She said, in a somber and authoritative voice. "I am here to accompany you on your journey."_

_ "We shall attend to the details another time." interrupted Igor. " Until then, farewell."_

_ Everything faded to black as I began to wake up._

**Ch. 1**

I blinked at the passing country scenery from the window next to my train seat. That was quite possibly the tripingist dream I've ever had (the only possible exception being the one about the dwarf goat…oh, god damn it! Better get back to work repressing that right away.). Train food…NEVER AGAIN!

I checked my phone and found a text message: Meet us outside Yasoinaba Station at 4 PM. When quite suddenly, from the PA system: " We will arrive at the Yasogami Terminal in a few minutes. Passengers headed for Inaba city and Yasoinaba Station, please go to the other side of the platform.

Wow, what a coincidence. I stood, grabbing my bag from the rack above me, and headed toward the exit. I had arrived at my new temporary home. My parents were workaholic's to the max, and sent me off because they went over seas. I could've gone with them, I could handle things fine on my own, but maybe it's best like this. Things are…awkward between me and my parents. Well, my mom is my biological mom; she remarried after…well, that's neither here nor there.

I stepped of the train and began to walk to the next train for Yasoinaba Station, catching a snippet of a report on the whole love-triangle-affair scandal involving an Enka star, a politician and a reporter. I didn't pay much attention to gossip, it's a bit disgusting. Basically this famous Enka singer is married to a Politician who might have cheated on her with a TV announcer. I seriously doubt the incident itself will be nearly as damaging as the media coverage.

I hopped another train and had a brief flashback of my blue colored acid trip as I sat down. Train food, so not CDC approved. You know, this place is rather picturesque. I might learn to like it here. Rolling hills, lush greenery, and serene lakes…I could do worse.

The train stopped and the PA system announced "Yasoinaba, Yasoinaba." I stepped off and walked outside, stopping at the top of the stairs and looking around for my escort.

"Hey! Over here!" came a gruff voice coming from my left.

I saw a dark-haired, middle-aged man in a grey suit with a red tie. A jacket was casually swung over his shoulder. He had dark eyes to match the hair, and the slightest stubble of a beard on his chin.

At this point, my mind snapped, like it does every time I meat someone new. I don't mean for it to happen, it's just one of those things that you do impulsively, before you're even aware you're doing it. My brain kicked into over drive, taking in his appearance. A bit formal clothing, but he was coming to meat a family member he hadn't seen in a long time. Yet he wasn't uncomfortable in the clothing, so he used it often enough. Was it his work clothes then? If they were, why wear them here. Did he need to go to work after this, or was he expecting to be called? He held himself upright, and his tone of voice was very confident, didn't seem at all nervous about letting a teenager who, despite being family, was a total stranger to him. He was someone with authority then.

What are their jobs? What are they like? These questions are commonly asked when you're going to go live with strange people. But mom didn't tell me anything, and I didn't ask, anything to avoid conversation…well, I'm getting off track.

"Well, you're more handsome in person than in your photo. Welcome to Inaba, I'm Ryotaro Dojima. I'll be looking after you." He immediately established himself as the dominant figure, the guardian, and the overseer. Yep, definitely a person of authority. I took his hand and shook it, feeling the calluses, the more prominent ones on his thumb and forefinger; he uses a pencil a lot.

"Let's see… I'm you're mother's younger brother. That about sums it up."

"Nice to meet you" I said in response.

" Heh, you probably don't remember, but we've met. I've changed your diaper's before, you know." He pushed a reluctant little girl wearing a white and pink blouse with dark shorts in front of him.

"This is my daughter. Come on, Nanako, introduce yourself to your cousin."

The girl stared at the ground uncomfortably before barley squeaking out a small: "hello." And immediately retreating behind Dojima. He laughed at her, and she slapped his leg, which only caused him to laugh more. Then he turned back to me.

"Well then, let's get going." He said. I smiled and nodded at him. He and Nanako started for the car, he was still poking fun at her, and she was forming an exceedingly adorable pouty face.

These were the people I'd be spending my year with. I hesitated for a split second before stepping forward, blissfully unaware of the debacle that I would soon find myself in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Sorry about how short that last chapter was folks. It was really late at night when I typed it, and decided to post what I did have before I got to sleep. I'll try and make this chapter, and those following, lengthier.

**Ch. 2**

We drove mostly in silence into the town. I observed the large and colorful houses. Out in the big city, real estate was a precious commodity, so you didn't really see houses like these at all. Small gates or brick walls enclosed a number of them. They were hardly any obstacle for a thief, or any determined to get over them. Rather, they served more as a psychological barrier to show where one residence ended, and another began.

Along the way, Nanako heard the call of nature so we pulled over into a gas station of the Moel Company where a suspiciously energetic attendant greeted us.

"High, welcome to Moel! " I could practically see emoticons forming from the air as the highly androgynous attendant spoke to me about how very little there was to do in the city. On the plus side, he/she offered me a job. After the attendant went off to put gas in Dojima's car, Nanako showed up and was just, kind of…staring at me. Like she expected me to burst into flames or something. At that point, it got weird. I was hit by a sudden wave of nausea and dizziness. I had to lean against the car to support myself. Nanako walked up to me, her concern overpowering her shyness.

"Are you okay? Did you get carsick? You don't look so good."

Okay, hold everything for a sec. Take a seat so I can educate you a bit. If you are ever in a situation where it is just you, or a really shy persona, an excellent way to break the ice, is to get injured. You don't need to get seriously injured, you can fake it. However, I can guarantee that if the persona is any sort of decent, their shyness will take a back seat to your problem. Not that this is _exactly_ what I did…since I was actually suffering the effects of an affliction…but, just for future reference.

I couldn't properly answer her because the pavement had decided that today was a mighty fine day to play Spin Cycle (TM!), so I just settled for shaking my head at her, giving a vague grunt, and settling back into the car.

When we finally reached the house, I was rather struck by the contrast between houses of the country, and houses of the city. Now I say "house", but there aren't any real houses in the big city anymore, only in the suburbs. See, in big cities, real estate is a big market. Pretty much all the land had been taking up to build something or another, so if you wanted a residence, the only place to build was up.

The house was nothing fancy; the outside was covered with parallel wooden planks that made the house itself look like it was made of wood. It was about two stories tall and surrounded by a grayish-brown wall of brick a bit shorter than I was. The wall had a lattice pattern carved into it near the top. I bicycle was propped up against the wall and wasn't held don by anything. There wasn't any fear of theft apparently. A red mailbox was fixed to the wall facing the road.

Nanako and Dojima strolled right in, and I went in right after them, pausing to take a moment to admire the house. This was it. I'd be living here for the next year.

Dinner was microwavable meals, which, given Nanako and Dojima's body language, wasn't an uncommon thing. So, it was probably just the two of them. I had yet to find a single picture of Nanako's mother, but Dojima was still wearing the wedding ring. In my mind a picture was forming. A mother who was absent, most likely dead, and a father who was left to raise a child of the opposite sex by himself. Some fathers are perfectly capable of raising daughters well, and I sensed that Dojima wasn't a bad man. But he was lost, unsure of what to do and how to act.

My somber line of thought was interrupted by Dojima speaking.

"So, your parents are working over seas right? I know it's only for a year, but it sucks to be sent here because of your parents. It's rough being a kid."

I shook my head and smiled to reassure him. It wasn't so bad really. A change of pace would probably do me good actually.

"It's just the two of us, so it'll be nice to have you around."

Hah, did I tell you or what?

" So long as you're here, you're a part of the family."

"Thank you." I said in response.

"Come on, there's no need to be so formal." Dojima chuckled "look, you're making Nanako all tense."

Nice deflection.

We were about to dig in when Dojima's cell phone went off. He looked rather annoyed, but answered it anyway. For a second, his face became drawn and ominous, and then he stood up and walked a bit away from the small wooden coffee table where we were eating.

I only really caught his side of the conversation.

"Yeah? I see, so where is it."

"…"

"Alright, I'm on my way." Then, with an exasperated sigh, he added: " Guess I made the right choice to skip the booze."

He turned to us saying:

" Sorry, but I need to take care of some business. Go ahead and eat without me. I don't know how late I'll be. Nanako, you help him out okay?"

Nanako looked dejectedly at the ground, sighing an "Okaaayy." But not complaining. So, this was probably a common occurrence. In a small town like this, a job that would require clothing like Dojima's, give him a position of authority, and could call him away suddenly and indefinitely. Most likely, law enforcement.

Dojima opened the front door, letting in the sound of rain.

"Nanako, it's raining out, what did you do with the laundry?" he said.

"I already brought it in." she replied

"Alright, well, I'm off." The car's engine sounded and it could be heard driving off. Nanako turned on the television, which was on a local news station, with a woman reporting on the weather. Looks like it'll rain tomorrow. That's all right; I've got no problems with the rain. Will need to remember to unpack that umbrella though, since I need to walk to school now.

"Let's eat." Said Nanako.

Weeeeellllllll…this wasn't, awkward or anything. I thought of something to say.

"Looks like it'll rain tomorrow…" L-a-m-e

She just looked at me, then to the television, then back to me, and nodded. The Great Yawning Silence of Doom returned.

"What does your dad do?" I asked. I was pretty sure, but that was a bad habit of mine. Besides, no one likes people assuming they know them. She was quiet for a moment, as if she were trying to think of a way to properly explain it.

"He investigates stuff... like, crime scenes. My dad's a detective." What? One more for the win! Souji, 3 for 0. At this point, the news channel started running another report on the Taro Namatame scandal.

"This is boring." Nanako said with the straightforwardness one usually can only find in children, and changed the channel. The channel was playing a Junes commercial, and to my surprise, Nanako was really fond of it. She was even singing the song.

They say TV is brainwashing the young…they're not lying. Did you know that many (and by many I mean all) advertisement companies hire professional psychologists to design ads that are designed to subtly prey on people's insecurities, and needs for affection and companionship? Poor kid, doesn't even know what's happening.

I went to bed early that day; I was still worn out from the trip. My room was an okay size. It had a sofa by the windows, and a bookshelf on the same wall as the door. There was a desk and a television, as well as a small table. Changing clothes, I slipped into the futon, thinking that I'd unpack everything another day. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out.


End file.
